1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cover plates for use in connection with electrical boxes, such as electrical boxes that include wall-mounted switch plates and have one or more actuator switches and/or electrical outlets and, in particular, to a cover plate that is positioned over one or more of the electrical appurtenances of the electrical box and that provides additional storage, display and interactive functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, there are many electrical boxes available that offer various functions to the end user and electrical access, for example switchboxes, electrical outlets, combination boxes and other similar wall-mounted switches and outlets. Presently, however, the switch plate covers and outlet covers for such boxes and outlets are plain plates that have only a single function, which is to provide a protective cover over an electrical box. Accordingly, prior art switch plates do not provide any additional functionality with relation to that specific area around or adjacent to the switch plate cover.
Oftentimes, people misplace or forget where they have placed their keys, cell phones, PDAs, wallets and other similar items and objects. In particular, these items are misplaced since people do not generally have a single designated place where they habitually place their keys when they remove them from their person. Accordingly, these items end up lost and a considerable amount of time and resources are wasted searching for the item.
In one attempt to solve this problem, and according to the prior art, wall-mounted keyholders are available. However, these holders are designed to be permanently attached to the wall, either by nails, screws or the like, which require new holes to be drilled or punched or secured with an anchor. Next, these screws or nails must be placed into the drilled holes and secured with some attachment mechanism in order to hold the wall-mounted keyholder against the wall.
In addition, certain switch plates have been developed that may be used in place of the prior art and commonly-known switch plates used in the vast majority of commercial and residential structures. In addition, some of these modified switch plates evidence integrally formed appurtenances or projections that allow the switch plate to achieve various functions. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,883 to Rapps; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,725 to Moustakas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,206 to Klas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,569 to Bachschmid et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,826 to Smallwood; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,167 to Lane. In addition, certain switch plates have been developed that include projecting elements or surfaces that can be used to retain a plug or a cord that is associated with an electrical outlet. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,709 to Santilli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,915 to Lucci; U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,143 to Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,138 to Reager.
However, these prior art wall-mounted keyholders and modified switch plates have several drawbacks. First and foremost, not everyone has a cellular phone, or a PDA or uses a wallet, etc. Therefore, the prior art pre-molded and modified switch plates do not allow for any flexibility or consumer options for additional modification. Therefore, there remains a need for a switch plate that allows for the consumer, as opposed to the manufacturer, to make the decision of what type of retaining element or attachable element to use. In addition, there are certain safety concerns when a hook is permanently attached to a modified switch plate, or integrally formed therewith. In particular, such a hook would pose a hanging hazard and other similar safety issues with respect to both pets and small children. Accordingly, there remains a need for a modified switch plate that includes the appropriate structure to safeguard one's children, pets, etc.